


Hearts Written In A Notebook

by THE_EMPTY



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Prompt Fic, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_EMPTY/pseuds/THE_EMPTY
Summary: Castiel is invited over to Dean’s house to finish school work. While Dean is down the hall, Cas writes their names in a heart shape. Secretly thinking about his crush, Dean Winchester. Who is his best friend and this will make the friendship awkward if he finds out, right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Hearts Written In A Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get use to writing since I have some stories I’m piecing together for future fics. I hope to get feed bad on my writing skills. Please help me haha, thanks for reading.
> 
> :D
> 
> PROMPT: Cas writing Dean name in a heart/under the love umbrella/etc. in their notebook together with their own name.

The marker smudged as Cas drew an almost perfect heart. The smudge crossing lines and smeared across the letters he wrote. The perfect heart ruined. Ready to fix the problem he hears footsteps coming down the hall. Instantly sent into a panic, he snaps the notebook close, and shoves it into the draw.

As Dean steps into the room he instantly feels the tension in the room. He looks around as if there is a mess, but looks at the figure of his friend, Cas. Who nervously smiles at him and waves. He squints suspiciously and doesn’t react. Instead he goes about his way and sits down next to his friend at the desk. Their homework laid out in front of them.

“Ms. Walkins wants the math homework and Mr. Brindo wants our notes, but we can’t make it the same. So we make some mistakes,” Dean chats theoretically as he grabs some supplies. The paper has doodles and old written notes. Cas looks down at their spreadsheet and sighs in irritation.

“I don’t like doing Ms. Walkins’s homework,” Cas put his chin on the palm of his hand, “she always mentions my bad handwriting.” He huffs one more time before Dean stops writing and looks around the table. “Hey,” he calls to Cas, “where is your notebook?” Cas is struck with a bound of anxiety.

Dean looks around the room and sees their bags tossed on the ground. He can see the flat of Cas’s bag on the ground almost empty save for a few juice boxes and a binder inside. He turns back around to look at Cas. 

“My notebook?”

Dean watches him for a few more seconds before he thinks about earlier. Hearing the desk draw snap shut. He pulls on the draw but there’s resistance and Cas’s hand holds the draw close. “Dean, I think I left my notebook in my room.”

“Don’t lie, I heard you put it in here, so stop messing around.” Dean tries to open the draw once again. He looks at Cas annoyed, “Cas, we have to finish our homework today. I get that you don’t want to do Ms. Walkins’s homework, but-“

“No, I do but I did really leave my notebook in my room.” Cas sweats as he looks at Dean with fear. His heart is pumping and the feeling of shame is beginning to overwhelm his beating heart. “I just… I-,” He feels bad for lying to his best friend. The thought of Dean seeing their names in a heart would truly make this friendship awkward.

Just the thought of no longer being friends with Dean is like the worst feeling. He doesn’t want to know what it’s like walking without Dean to school. The thought of eating alone scares him.

“Cas,” Dean says with a frown and upset look.

Cas realizes his tight grip on the desk’s edge. He’s sitting at the edge of his seat. The look on his face must be concerning Dean. Tears edge to the corner of his eye, but he decides to retrieve the notebook.

“I wrote something in the notebook and I don’t want you to see it.”

Dean looks at the side of his friend’s face. Even though he doesn’t look straight at him, he can see the sadness. The tension rests on his shoulder. This is a secret that he thinks he’s willing to take to the grave. “Whatever it is, I’m sure I can handle it, plus it’s not like I haven’t seen worse than Ash’s lunch box.” He shudders at the memory before looking down at the notebook. Cas laughs at the memory of seeing a dead fish head and disgusting food smushed together, “yeah.”

Cas looks up to his friend feeling flustered. A hand extends out to him to take the book.Clutching it once more he places it on top of his hand. His only best friend who is about to see his little crush. He almost can’t watch, but seeing the look on Dean’s face makes his heart flutter.

Dean takes the notebook. His curiosity taking over his thoughts as he skims through pages of notes and notes. Torn pages and old messages they wrote to each other. Until he finds a lone heart, smudged with their names written in the middle. Their names enclosed in a heart. He feels his cheeks heat up and the race of his heart.

To think he was gonna find something horrifying. Instead, ‘Cas has a crush on me,’ flits through his mind. His eyes look up to see blue eyes already on his, but they shift quickly to the side. “Cas,” his voice soft.

The boys stared at each other. Their hearts are not hammering with excitement but a look of wonder. The book sits open between them. And their entire view of each other shifts.


End file.
